


Twice

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So when exactly did you see my sister naked, Mal?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

The crew of Serenity had sat down for dinner, enjoying their newly purchased fresh vegetables and fruit. Their last – highly illegal – job had paid more than well, and Kaylee had indulged at the market dirtside, knowing the crew would welcome a change from the ever present protein mush.

River had sat silent for a long while as the others joked and laughed, and she soon took to glaring at Mal over the brim of her glass.

It didn’t take him long to notice the evil look in her eyes. “Something ticklin’ you, lil’ one?”

River’s glare intensified. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Mal cocked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like you’ve seen me naked.”

Simons coffee went flying over the table, thankfully hitting no one, and he stared at River, his hackles already rising. “What?!”

Mal sighed, trying to ignore the smirk Zoë failed to hide. “We’ve all seen you naked, remember?”

River crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning back in her chair. “And only you have seen me naked _twice_.”

A vein in Simons forehead started to throb, and Mal raised his hand to cover his eyes. “River...”

“So when exactly did you see my sister naked, Mal?”

“You’re going to hit me again, aren’t you?”

“It crossed my mind, yes.”

Mal shot River a withering look – she was actually smirking at him! Then his world went black.

 

 

When Mal woke up, the first thing he heard, was Zoë asking, “So when _did_ you see her naked, sir?”

Mal groaned.

The END


End file.
